


oh, i'm burning

by nanagganan



Series: tinysparks entries [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Enemies With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Smut, Stress Fucking, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: Sure, they excelled in everything they did. Sure, their bosses had a liking to them both. Sure, their co-workers admired them to a certain extent. But everyone knew they hated each other's guts. They mix like oil and water -- repelling each other at every given moment. And the mere existence of a Doh Kyungsoo gnawed at Baekhyun's insides.But every now and then, far away from the scrutiny of the public, they'd find themselves giving in to each other.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: tinysparks entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858000
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	oh, i'm burning

Kyungsoo was the epitome of perfection. Slicked back hair, windsor knot tie, tucked in shirt, polished oxfords. Everything that is prim and proper. Everything neat and organized. That was Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun was far from that. Side swept bangs, unbuttoned shirt, rolled up sleeves, faded canvas sneakers. Everything that is unreserved and loose. Broad-minded and lax. That was Baekhyun.

Sure, they excelled in everything they did. Sure, their bosses had a liking to them both. Sure, their co-workers admired them to a certain extent. But everyone knew they hated each other's guts.

Kyungsoo always had a permanent scowl every time he walked by Baekhyun's desk, nose scrunching at the mess. And Baekhyun would scoff every time Kyungsoo nagged him to clean it up. Kyungsoo's unabashed complaints never sitting well with Baekhyun's persistence of knowing exactly where everything is.

It was worse when they had to work together. Sure, they'd get it done eventually-- under the pretense of professionalism, that is. But they'd have to go through the painstaking process of arguing and proving each other wrong every single time. Kyungsoo with his strict moral codes versus Baekhyun's propensity to change.

What had started as detached head nods and indifferent greetings quickly morphed into cynical scoffs and snide remarks. So much, that the mere existence of a Doh Kyungsoo gnawed at Baekhyun's insides. He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual.

Yet here they are. Giving in to each other.

They've lost count on how many times it has happened-- too many to count but still too few to forget. Nevertheless, their connection was just as raw and primal as their first time. Restless hands scurrying to peel off layers of clothing. Lips grazing every inch of skin exposed to the cold air. Breaths mingling with desperate cries of pleasure.

Kyungsoo laid pliant underneath him, chest heaving in search of breath as it glistened with sweat and exhaustion. His face flushed red from exertion and eyes lidded with want. Not wanting for the man to climax with anything else but his cock, Baekhyun brings a hand to secure Kyungsoo’s arms above him, successfully pinning him in place. He lines up his cock in between Kyungsoo’s cheeks, bringing it up and down to tease at the man’s puffy rim, slick with lube.

“Baek-- ah, fuck, stop teasing and get on with it!” Kyungsoo groans, thrusting his hips up in frustration. Mere minutes ago he was gasping, coming undone with three of Baekhyun’s fingers probing at his entrance. Yet here he is, complaining as soon as his rim was void from the thickness of Baekhyun’s fingers, searching for more. Baekhyun absolutely marvels at the sight.

He chuckles, pecking Kyungsoo’s left cheek, “Patience, sweetheart.”

Today is a special occasion. Their five month project proposal got the final okay from their client and, since it was a team effort, they just had to celebrate it in the most special way. He wanted the sex to be as sweetly and lovingly as possible in order to savor the taste, but Kyungsoo was impatient. Ever since they pulled their clothes apart, he had ravished Baekhyun’s lips with an urgency like no other-- asking to be broken apart at the seams, hands quickly bringing Baekhyun’s shaft into his mouth. And Baekhyun had basked in the attention, in the speed at which they are progressing, and he’d been delighted at the proposition of foregoing the condom entirely, just for today.

Nibbling on the edge of Kyungsoo’s jaw, he pushes the head of his shaft through the rim, relishing at the luscious sounds escaping the other’s lips. Baekhyun slides his free hand to grab hold of Kyungsoo’s hips, moaning loudly when he feels the warmth swallow him whole. He takes another shallow breath before pulling out and snapping his hips down sharply.

And Kyungsoo keels at the sudden movement, looking pleased at the turn of events. Baekhyun pulls back with haste and pushes in steadily. Teasing again.

"You can do better than that," Kyungsoo challenges. "Come on, I'm not made of porcelain."

Baekhyun laughs-- an impatient Kyungsoo is the most enjoyable Kyungsoo after all. He slams back in without warning, pulling Kyungsoo's legs to rest on his shoulders. He gains a steady rhythm, enjoying the slick slide of the lubed entrance, before speeding up with haste.

He hears Kyungsoo gasp, throwing back his head in tandem with the arching of his back. He feels the man squirm underneath him, trying to pull his hands away, but Baekhyun has a firm hold on his arms even while mercilessly fucking Kyungsoo into oblivion. "Fuck-- let me go, I’m--," Kyungsoo groans in between open mouthed kisses, signaling his climax.

Baekhyun leans in near the man’s earlobes instead, and, “Then relieve yourself, darling.” He smirks. “Come on my cock.”

And he does, releasing spurts of cum in thick ribbons, untouched. Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo clenching down on him in spite, as if taking revenge for not letting him touch himself. Baekhyun doesn’t know which one he likes better-- Kyungsoo’s blissed out face as he thrusts in relentlessly or the scowl directed at him in malice. He figures that he finds pleasure in both, relishing in the warmth that’s pulling him closer and closer to his end.

But it’s only with a particularly sharp thrust does Baekhyun finally come, stilling in his movements as he fills the other to the brim. He faintly hears Kyungsoo whining in response before finally letting his legs fall limply on the bed.

Baekhyun ungracefully falls on top of Kyungsoo, burying his face on the crook of the younger man’s neck, catching his breath. It is with baited breath that he asks, “Well?”

“An eight,” Kyungsoo answers teasingly despite looking thoroughly fucked out himself. “New Year’s was better.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at that, smiling, “Oh? You’re saying we should have another go?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips, pushing a laughing Baekhyun off to lay on the other side of bed, groaning at the feeling of being empty, “Later, you asshole. I’m tired.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write shameless smut so here you go :)


End file.
